


I'm Feeling Generous

by loochskywalker



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Light objectification, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, when your new boyfriend wants to have a threesome with your old boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: Freddie isn’t a player but he definitely has game.





	I'm Feeling Generous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this really quick before I go to work. It's just porn, it's barely edited. I found it finished last night and was like 'y not post this.'

There’s a way Freddie moves, around the ice and around others off of it. He’s not a player, and he’s not tool but he has a confidence that’s absolutely intoxicating. He’s quiet and he has these soft smiles that match his attentive eyes when he focuses them on yours. It feels like he knows what he’s doing and even though you don’t, it’ll be okay, because Freddie is going to take you home and take care of you. It’s not a game either, that’s how Freddie operates. It makes you trust him, makes him feel warm to you. And it fucking works. John has seen it work on others countless of times, let alone the amount of times it worked on him. 

So Freddie isn’t a player but he definitely has game. 

That obviously hasn’t changed since he went to Toronto either. Mostly John knows all of Freddie’s tricks but that doesn’t mean he’s immune to them. He knows, for instance, that the moment Freddie asks him to go out after the game that he’s going to say yes even as he says no. But Freddie smiles and tells John that the loss isn’t his fault, that he played really well, that Cogs is going out too. So of course he agrees, because Freddie knows just what to say. 

It becomes clear to him pretty quickly that Freddie’s intentions were not completely innocent.

He has a new boy on his arm, that becomes evident really quick, with the way Brown doesn’t appear to leave his side all night. He’s a little louder than Freddie but not much, and all of their interactions include Freddie leaning in and whispering, making Brown either flush or giggle.

John finds he can’t look away.

When Freddie leans down and his lips brush along Brown’s ear as he talks, John can feel the shiver creep up his own neck, remembering when Freddie would do that too him. And when Freddie rubs Brown’s arm and pulls him in close, before his arm settles around Brown’s tapered waist, John can feel the possessiveness in Freddie’s hold.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s that the room is a little too hot, but John thinks it’s mostly Freddie and the way he’s touching Brown. It lights something in him, something hot and a little angry. Something smooth like glass that makes John feel strong, predatory.

Freddie looks at Brown like he wants to eat him alive and the way he’s showing Brown off makes John want to as well. He shouldn't be so surprised that Freddie is finding different ways to get under his skin, that he doesn’t even need to do it himself, can just show off this pretty little thing who keeps mouthing at his hands and straw and John’s gone for. 

It’s not fair. Freddie doesn’t even have to do any work and John’s right there with him.

So John drinks and he talks to some of the other guys but he stays steady, keeps that hot, predatory  _ something _ right in the centre of his chest. He doesn’t want to get too carried away but he likes the feeling, likes how powerful it is. And while he holds onto it, Freddie keeps his arm around Brown, keeps talking to him and making him smile. And Brown keeps drinking and keeps shooting looks up to Freddie and keeps mouthing at his hands like it’s nothing.

Neither of them have acknowledged that John is watching but Freddie knows, it’s why he invited John out in the first place after all. He wonders if Brown is in on it too, if he knows Freddie is parading him around and showing him off like a prize. He wonders if Brown knows Freddie is using him as bait. And maybe Brown knows but if he does he’s a good actor, like he’s barely aware that Freddie is flirting with him at all.

It doesn’t really matter to John if Brown knows or not, because it’s working.

At some point Freddie leaves Brown’s side for a beat or two, to do something John isn’t quite sure what. It doesn’t matter, he swoops in. 

Brown barely reacts.

“You have something to drink?” John asks him.

Brown looks up at him blinks once and nods as he holds up his drink, “Freddie takes care of me” he says. His words seem specifically chosen, like he’s fucking taunting John right now. 

“He has a lot of experience with that” John quips back. 

Brown barely reacts to that too, coming across as cool as John hopes  _ he _ is. It doesn’t help though, it just makes John want to ruin him even more. But not now, not yet, he needs Freddie to know he’s doing it, or else there’s no point. 

“I guess the real question is,” Brown starts, his voice level and calm, “Do you?”

Now that’s definitely a challenge, one that John can feel in his bones. He locks his arm around Brown’s waist in response to it, because whether Brown realizes it or not, with those words he’s signed himself way to John for the night. 

“That’s for you to find out,” John says, smirking when he finally finds Freddie in the crowd across the room and makes eye contact with him. Now they all know how this night is going to go. There’s no backing out now.

 

******

 

John doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to get to know Brown, barely wants to know his first name. But Freddie calls him Connor in this stern, soft voice when they enter the apartment. It’s simple and short, like a command and Brown turns automatically like he’s been trained. John wants to laugh at him, but he doesn’t, he supposes he can be polite for a little bit longer.

Only a little bit though.

Freddie kisses Connor like he owns him and John isn’t stupid, he knows why Freddie is doing it right in front of him like that. Because at the end of the day John is leaving and Freddie stays here with Connor and that’s it. Which, John doesn’t want to stick around so that’s fine. But he does want to show Freddie, and Connor, that they’re missing out on something. Mostly Connor though, if he’s being honest. 

So when Freddie releases Connor, John doesn’t wait. He puts his hand on the back of Connor’s neck, stern but not harsh, and uses it to pull Connor into him. He goes easy, like he anticipates John’s moves and even puts his hand on the side of John’s face as he goes to kiss him. 

Most guys are Connor’s size, ultimately he’s not that special of a guy, the way he feels at least. But there’s a heat from Freddie’s stare that John can’t shake, and it’s setting Connor on fire underneath his mouth and hands.

That’s what Freddie does though, he makes everything hotter. 

John is done being polite.

He grips Connor’s hair and tugs his head back so he can bite at Connor’s neck. He doesn’t care to decipher the gasp Connor makes, whether it’s in pain or pleasure because Connor’s nails dig into the side of jaw where his hand hasn’t left John’s face. He wants Connor to leave with a bruised neck but he worries that he’ll leave with one too if he doesn’t give the guy a few breaks. 

Connor’s face is unreadable when he pulls back, just as measured and sturdy as it had been all night. It’s not the first time John’s wondered if he just plays up the vulnerable facade. If maybe he’s not the prey, John is, and he fell for the trap hook line and sinker. 

All of that doesn’t mean he can’t pretend to come out on top though. 

He ignores Freddie, focusing all of his attention on Connor, holding him close. He makes it easy too, melting into John like he can’t stand on his own. It’s good too, he feels nice and soft and yet he’s sturdy and whenever John pushes Connor takes it. 

“He’s strong,” Freddie says coming up behind John like he can read his mind. 

John ignores him, steadfast and keeping his mind on Connor, specifically a small cut he can feel in Connor’s lip that’s probably been healing for a few days, maybe a week. 

“You should have seen him in the playoffs last year, Ovechkin was trying to push him down, make him move. And you know how big Ovi is, and Connor just… stood his ground the whole time. Ovi has what? 50 pounds on him?”

Connor pulls back and John watches as he licks his lip, peering over John’s shoulder to look at Freddie. He doesn’t skip a beat and leans down to mouth at Connor’s neck, even as he feels Freddie’s body all along his back. 

“Ovi isn’t that strong,” Connor says, voice breathy. 

“Mmm, no, guess not,” Freddie says and John knows him enough to hear the smile in his voice.

John feels the vibrations through Connor’s neck as he laughs a little, “He’s got nothing on you, huh?”

John bites him and Connor lets out something that might be a squeak. With that John puts his hand back on Connor’s cheek and lifts his head to turn him so he’s focused on him again. Connor is smiling softly and John has no doubt that Connor knows what he’s trying to do. If he had any shame maybe that would make him pause but Connor lets him kiss him again, lets him take his mind off of Freddie.

Freddie knows too, he has to, John used to do the same with him. It was softer with Freddie, needier. He just, wanted his attention and his focus all the time. It was either that or try to take the spotlight  _ from _ Freddie and he wasn’t sure that would happen. Freddie and him shared the starting goaltender spot but...Freddie was older, he was better, he was more experienced. John was chaotic and loud and boisterous and Freddie was sturdy and stood his ground. 

It’s the same now. Kind of. He hasn’t really followed Toronto that much. But Connor’s cute. And Freddie always liked collecting trophies, John was one so he knows. 

So maybe threesomes aren’t his strong suit, he’s too selfish. But both of them are letting him be.

After getting Connor on the bed it's easy to get him undressed, he doesn’t fight it, and he’s easy as always. Freddie helps by getting John undressed and it’s significantly more difficult because John is still pretending he doesn't exist. But having no clothes in the way is definitely helping the situation so he doesn’t make him stop.  

Freddie doesn’t try to get undressed himself though and moves from behind John to kiss Connor where he’s lying on the bed. And John hates that but he also doesn’t want to full on body check Freddie out of the way -- only because he’d lose. 

It’s okay though. John grabs Connor by the back of his knees and hikes his legs up. Connor pulls away from Freddie almost immediately and looks at John like he doesn't know what John plans to do next. It’s kind of cute too. No one dating Freddie doesn’t know what happens next. 

“Here” Freddie says and gets up on his knees. John wants to snap that he doesn’t need Freddie’s help but then Freddie is passing him lube and okay, so, he won’t complain too hard then. 

He doesn’t say thank you either though. He won’t go that far. 

THis is where John should slow down, scoop Connor up and kiss him until he relaxes enough to feel his body relax against John’s. That would be nice, it would be sweet, but he’s not here to be sweet or nice. So John takes his fingers, already lubed up and slowly presses them into Connor’s body.

Connor barely reacts. His spine arches just enough so he looks like he’s squirming, and his mouth drops open, but that’s it. It feels like a dare, like another challenge that Connor is throwing down. So John doesn’t wait to put the second finger in and this gets more of a reaction. Connor whimpers and he squirms some more. Freddie swoops in then and kisses Connor, cupping the side of his face as John thrusts his fingers in and out, feeling Connor slowly but surely loosen up around them.

Freddie pulls back and says, “he’s ready.” 

Even for John it feels a little early but when he looks down at Connor he’s pushing Freddie away and turning over. At first John thinks Connor is just offering himself up but then Connor passes back and condom. So they really must have had this whole thing planned out. 

Whatever.

It’s not worth thinking about.

John rolls the condom on and pushes at Connor’s bcak, right between his shoulders blades so he’s pressed down into the bed. THe muscle in Connor’s back ripples, his shoulders flex and John feels him push back. He almost growls, almost demands for him to stay down, but instead just continues to hold him there as he presses in.

Connor goes limp and he lets out a breathy moan which John would be more proud about if he didn’t make his own. He has to stay in control here. This is about him, winning. This isn’t about how tight Connor is, how he feels around John’s cock, how thrusting in and out of him makes John’s stomach flutter. 

He’s hot, god, Connor’s hot. He’s small enough for John to hold him and place and just, go for it, use him, fuck him. But he’s still strong and John can see it in the way his back shifts and flexes as he jerks himself off. John almost wants to push his hand away because this is about him but he can’t make himself stop. Mostly because Connor clenches every now and then and it makes John kind of want to give him the world. So he doesn’t.

The bed shifts under his knees and John tears his eyes away from where he’s entering Connor just in time to see Freddie gently coax Connor to put his mouth to work. He doesn’t even know when Freddie stripped out of his clothes, so caught up in this, and he’s so not above pulling Connor away if it distracts him enough but then Freddie’s eyes flutter and John’s caught up all over again.

Almost on autopilot, John leans down to press his mouth to Connor’s shoulder. It lets him get in deeper into Connor who has to pull away from Freddie to let out a high pitched moan. It sounds overwhelmed and John has to bite down on his shoulder to stop himself from matching Connor’s noises again. It’s just, he tightens up and John needs to press himself closer and just in case he turns completely useless and melts into the bed. 

Connor reaches back and John feels his hand travel up the back of his neck and scratch at the base of his hairline like he’s trying to grab John’s hair but can’t find purchase. John tucks his neck to kiss along Connor’s neck, feel the way his body moves in response to John as he keeps thrusting in, picking up speed as he can’t help himself, can’t control himself anymore. 

A lot of things happen at once and John can’t keep up. He tried to have control for so long but everything melts away. 

That smooth, hot, predatory anger from before cracks as Connor finds purchase on his hair and  _ yanks _ , hard, merciless. John’s mouth is pulled from Connor’s neck and he gasps, something broken and surprised. Then there’s a hand on his chin and a thumb pressing to his mouth and he doesn’t even fight it as Freddie pushes in.  

When he looks up at Freddie he gets it. John shuts his eyes and takes Freddie as deep as he wants to go. It’s like he’s 21, trying desperately to please Freddie. Except now he has Connor beneath him, pushing back on him as Freddie distracts him. But he can’t...he can’t help it his mind is all over the place. How did he go from pushing this whole thing forward to being caught between the two of them. 

Connor pushes and Freddie pulls out and John feels lost until Connor guides him on his back and straddles him, guiding John back inside of him and then Freddie is turning his face and now he’s really at their mercy.

John should be forgiven, because now he does really melt away and he has no one to anchor him. 

His pleasure peaks and plateaus for what seems like an eternity. It’s frustrating, he feels like every part of his body is on fire and he just keeps burning.

Freddie pushes his cock so deep in John’s throat he chokes and his eyes water and Freddie’s hand touches his forehead and shush him. It’s a miracle John can even hear that over the thundering in his ears. Freddie just pulls back out and thrusts back in just as far but John is bale to stop himself from choking this time. 

And Connor...Connor’s still riding him but he’s going a lot slower than John had been going, grinding and making cut off noises. John wants to just grab him and thrust up hard until he can’t help but cum in his tight body.

But instead it’s Freddie who’s starting to gently fuck his mouth, pushing into his throat every few thrusts.

Then Connor cums. John can feel it on his chest more than he can see it, since Freddie’s holding his head down and back. When he climbs off John wants to cry but then Connor is pulling the condom off and squeezing him tight.

That pushes him over.

John reaches out and pushes hard at Freddie’s abdomen and Freddie pulls away as John cums, turning his face into the comforter on the bed and biting down on it as he shakes through it. It washes through him for what feels like minutes, one of the hardest orgasms he’s had in a long time.

When he comes back too, still gasping, and body feeling a little more hollow, he’s aware enough that Connor is over him. When John tilts his head back he watches the way Connor’s mouth moves expertly along Freddie’s dick, his eyes closed like he’s just as blissed out as Freddie has to be. 

John feels stupid as he watches Connor work. Stupid because Connor’s not just a pretty little thing. The way Freddie is petting laming at Connor’s head tells John that he was far from bait. 

Connor pulls back to jerk Freddie off as he gets closer, his smile sharp. And John rubs at his face and closes his eyes because he was never in control.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it leave a comment and kudos! As everyone knows by now i live off of validation.


End file.
